Fairy ice trainer
by Jojo Michaelis
Summary: Met Emily she is the last Pokémon trainer. When she was 4 her father gave her his Pokémons and told her to cause a rogue wizard attacked the village they lived in and her parents were killed. Master Makarov find her in the woods and takes her in and she become a Fairy tails and she made a lot of friends like Natsu Gray and Erza and that's just some of them, and she also fall in lo
1. Introduction

Name: Emily Ando  
age; 18  
Magic: Pokémon trainer  
friends: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy  
Guild Mark: o.  
Lover: gray fullbuster  
Raised by master Makarov.  
Master Makarov took Emily in he find her in the woods after a rogue wizard attacked her home and her father was killed. she made friends with everyone one guild especially Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. She became a s-class wizard with the help of her Pokémon and the help of her partner .


	2. Dear Kaby

were on our way back home to fairy tail. " I'm so happy to go back home." I said to Rai. is a Pokémon he's a Luxray. Pokémon trainer are really rare now days I could be the last Pokémon trainer. My really father was a pokemon trainer and when I was four he gave me my first pokemon witch was Ray. "Luxray Lux Luxray." Rai said and nodded his head. "That not true Rai! I'm happy to see all of them not just Gray!" I told him freaking Out little bit and waving my arms up and down. Rai love's to teasing me about Gray. Gray and I been together for two years now. I tell you the story on how we got together another time.

"Lux." He said shaking his head. I was about to say something to him but before I could I heard someone arguing and the two voice sound familiar to me. "Do you hear that Rai." I asked him. "Lux." he said nodding his head yes. "lets go see what it is." I said and started walking towards the voices with Rai walking next to me.

when I got to where the arguing was I was the back of a blond girl and happy. Not to my surprise the two people that were Natsu and Gray. I think they're arguing about a bathroom? or something like that I don't know I was confuse.

"Natsu, Gray?" I asked as I turn my head to the side. Happy and the girl turn to arond to look at me and Natsu and Gray stop arguing and looked at me to. "Emily!" Natsu, Gray, and Happy run over to me and pulled me into big hug. "Hey guys what up," I said with laugh as we pulled back from the hug.

"I thought you were coming home next week." Gray said. Did I forget to mention he's only in his underwear. You see Gray has this weird habit of taking off the clothes and sometimes he doesn't even knows when he dose it. "I finish the job early." I told them. "Luxray." I heard Rai said and turn to him and saw him and Happy hugging. Rai and Happy are best friend with each other.

 **~Later~**

we sitting by nearby cliff overlooking the ocean trying to find out exactly what's going on while Happy is with a fishing poke tries fishing for fish and Rai was laying next me."I see! You're coming back from a job." Lucy says to me and Gray. I find out her name and she is really cool girl.

I nodded my head "yeah there's a shortcut these wood that will get you back to town." Gray says. "See I told you so" Happy says to her. "yeah if your noise is so great how come you didn't know Gray was right in frost of us?" Lucy asked Happy. "There are some things you don't want to smell." Happy says. "what's you say?!" Gray says annoyed as a vein pops out. "I agree so go on home and we're smell you later." Natsu says relaxing with a smirk on his face.

" Fine I will unless you trouble you should to." Gray told them as he stands up. "Why do you say that ?" Lucy questions." Cause Erza do back any time now." I told her. Hearing this causes Natsu to gasp in shock. You see Erza is the first strongest women in fairy tail and I am second strongest women. Erza can be a little scary that's for sure.

Lucy asked what Erza was like and Gray and Natsu started to she she was scary and a monster she was and that she could kick down a mountain or two. To me Erza isn't that scary but that's probably cause when I first Fairy Tail she was my first friend. We were getting read to go but then the cliff explodes all around us. we find themselves in sand as Lucy coughs from what just happened, I was on my back cough too and Rai was beside me, Gray only having his head sticking out and Natsu upside down in the sand.

"what now!" Gray exclaims.Natsu then flips himself back up and with sand seeping out from his mouth."Happy!" Natsu yells as his partner disappeared in the explosion. we stound up and saw that Happy wasn't with us. "Rai Find Happy!" I told Rai. Rai is a gleam eyes Pokémon. He can the powers to see through walls, Track down hide opponent and even locate lost children. "Luxray." Rai nodded his head and took off run with us following be hide him.

"Hold on right!" Natsu's voice rings out surprising the A Chicken as well as the other wizards who took happy. we stound on a nearby cliff. Natsu had a angry looking along with me, Gray, Rai, and Lucy. "Happy!" Lucy yells out. "Thank goodness! I won't taste weird!" Happy yells in a grateful tone. "That our friend you're trying to roast bubby!" I yelled out to them. "Sorry you're going to have to make anther plans for dinner." Natsu says as he cracks his knuckles. "You're all wizards aren't you ? What guild are you from?" Gray asks.

"I'm not telling. Get 'em!" The gray skinned wizard ordered to his comrades. "Gray, let's do this." Natsu says. "all right but didn't go tell me what to do." Gray retorts as the two jumps off the cliff. Natsu and Gray dodge the attack from the twins and the chicken. "Sand Bomb go!" The gray skinned wizard yells as he slams his fist into the ground creating a yellow magic circle beneath it. A strong force of wind surrounds him as then the ground in front of Natsu goes up in the air in front of them catching them off guard. Flying into it, the sand then forms around them trapping him inside a giant sphere of sand. "Natsu!" Lucy and I yell. "He' fine. go and help Happy!" Gray insists. "Right." Lucy says as she and I rush over to Happy. "Help Lucy go to eat me!" Happy says with his eyes closed as Lucy unties the rope around Happy's wrist.

"Shut up cat!' Lucy yells in anger and annoyance. Suddenly, the humanoid chicken appears to Lucy's left, noticing what Lucy is doing and the two look at see the angry chicken as it raises its weapon about its head with it lit aflame. Lucy screams in terror raising her hand up. "Rai, !" I yells and "Luxray!" Rai fires Charge beam on the chicken. Sending him flying backwards in the air to the ground as Lucy and Happy run.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Having knocked them out, We quickly ties the group of wizards to a tree. "Don't you think you might of gone overboard natsu." Gray says as he and Natsu look in different direction with their backs to the tree. "So what if I did I got the job done did I." Natsu say not really caring what Gray said. Gray and Natsu started arguing again as Me and Lucy next to the Wizards.

"Lulla-" The leader says die to being half conscious. "Huh?" Lucy and I said in confused by what he was trying to say. "The lulla... by..." He manages to say, catching both Natsu and Gray's attention. "Huh?" Natsu says. "Lullaby?" Gray.

 ** _3 P.O.V_**

Gray, Natsu, Happy, lucy, and Emily didn't see was that Rai ~who was behide them~ turns his head, sensing something coming towards them and He notices a large mass of shadow moving towards them on the ground. "Luxray!" Rai quickly gets Emily's attention to warn about the shadow and Emily turns to him. "What is it, Rai?" Emily asks and sees the shadow is coming towards them before she turns her head to the group. "Watch out!" While the shadow sends the Fairy Tail wizards flying into the air,

Rai push Emily out of the way to avoid it in time. The shadow goes directly towards the group of wizards and forms into a hand, the wizards seeming to know what it is, their faces show fear as the and then closes. All of the sudden the lower half of the tree and the wizards with it are pulled into the shadow as the shadow retreats away at a fast speed. "What was that?" Lucy asks. "Who is it?" Natsu asks as well. "Who every it was they're fast. I can't even sense them present anymore." Gray says. Emily looks to Rai and he shook head no "lux." he says. "They have to fast cause even Rai can't find them." Emily tells them as she pets Rai on the head as way to tell him it's ok. "But what can this mean?" Natsu ask. "Lullaby?" Lucy wonders.


	3. The Wizard in Armor

in a booth next to Gray and Rai laying next to him. Lucy was looking a job board trying to find a job."Finding a magical bracelet Lifting a spell from a cursed cane Fortune-telling love using astrology Exterminating the evil spirits in a volcano?! There sure are many sort of requests for mages." Lucy said to herself.Mirajane comes over to Lucy. "Let me know if you find a job you like, okay? Because Master is at the regular meeting now." "The regular meeting?" Mirajane explained to the confused blonde." It's a meeting where the local Guild Masters get together and give their reports. It's a bit different from the Council, though Reedus, can you give me your Light Pen?" Reedus looks up at Mirajane from the board. "Okay." **The Light Pen: A magical item that allows you to write in the air.** She then started to explain to Lucy about them."The most important people in the magic world are the 10 members of the Council, who have a connection with the Government. They exist to maintain order in the magic world. The Council can also pass judgment on mages who commit crimes. And beneath the Council there are Guild Master Leagues, where Guild Masters assemble. They relay the decisions of the Council, smooth out the communication between guilds in the area, and keep us in order.""It's a difficult job, right? I didn't know that there were connections between guilds." Lucy said. "It's important we talk to one other." Natsu suddenly appears scaring Lucy, "The guys in black will come!" A frightened Lucy exclaims, then he started laughing "that was almost to easy.""Are you to scare me death!" Lucy yelled at him. I walked over them . "They Guys Natsu talking exist." I told her as I stound next to her. Mirajane goes on to explain to Lucy about Dark Guilds. "They're the dark guilds chosen not to join any of the leagues.""Oh! Anyway, pick a job already." Natsu complained. Lucy then looks over at him, "Why do I have to hear that from you? " He grinned. "Because we're in the same team." Happy appears, "Last time we decided ourselves. This time it's your turn." Crossing her arms Lucy. "You're kidding? The team is already disbanded. You would've taken any blonde girl, right?" Natsu then tells her, "That wasn't the only reason. We asked you because you're a nice person.""Hey Lucy I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you.You get plenty of offers from other teams" Gray told her. I glances over at him and saw he was in is underwear again . "Gray, your clothes." He then freaks out but stops when Natsu says, "Jerk!". Gray and Natsu then start butting heads again. "Did you just call me a "jerk"? dragonboy." Gray snapped at him. "And what if I what are you going to do about." Natsu muttered. Then they go back and forth with insults. Happy flies over Rai to clearly amused. "Looks like they're at it again." he said. "Lux. "Rai nodded his head.Loki then shows up in front of Lucy and me, "Lucy, don't you wanna form a team of love with me? This night, just the two of us." He flirted with her. Lucy blinked confused at him. "Huh? " "You are really beautiful." Loki compliments. I walked away from them over to Cana.Cana and I shared a look. "If I were to look upon your beauty without my sunglasses it would certainly make me dizzy". A glaring Lucy unamused by the flirting, "Why don't you get dizzied by yourself." Loki then freaks out when he notices her gate keys "Y-You are a Celestial Spirit Mage?! " "Huh?" Lucy tilted her head. "Yeah, she has a cow and a crab as spirits." Exclaims a fish eating Happy Loki then starts running away screaming, "What a twist of fate! Sorry, we should part here!" Lucy still confused" Were we even together? "Mirajane who sees what's going on go over to talk to Lucy, "Loki is not good at dealing with Spirit Mages. It's rumored he had trouble with some girls." She explained. Lucy amused "As I thought" Natsu then gets thrown into her. Natsu got back up and started insult each other again.Everyone in the guild then starts to laugh at them and Lucy then begins to smile.Loki appears suddenly at the guild doors, "We got bad news!It's Erza she on her way here!" Everyone in the guild soon become quiet when they hear what Loki has said. Then they all start freaking out especially Gray and Natsu. I watches in amusement thinking, 'This ought to be good.'"I think you could say she is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, along with Emily of course" Everyone in the guild soon begins to freak out, "It's Erza." "Those are her footsteps." "She's back."Lucy who starts internally freaking out says, "Geez with theses reactions you would think she was some kind of demon or something. Scary!" She then starts imagining her as a demon terrorizing the town .Erza appears at the guilds entrance entering the guild with a huge horn and dropping it, " I'm back. Is Master here?" Lucy says, "S-She's beautiful!" Smiling Mirajane tells Erza, "Welcome back. Master is at the regular meeting."Calmly Erza responds"I see."One of their fellow guild mates curiously asks, "Erza what is that huge thing?"Scaring the poor guy she says, "The horn of a monster I slew. The villagers decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Is it troublesome?"They freak out and quickly respond not wanting to be beaten up by Erza, "Absolutely not!"Cana who is drinking from a barrel tells a sitting Macao next to her, "Maybe she knows about the Mt. Hakobe incident."He slowly starts freaking out "S-Shit, I might get killed."A nervous Lucy who is staring at Erza,"She doesn't look like I imagined."I was watching with amusement awaits for Erza to begin her disciplining.Erza looks around the guild pointing her guild mates "You guys! I heard some rumors while traveling. About Fairy Tail causing trouble again. Even if Master forgave you, I won't. Cana, in what manner do you drink? Bigitar, do your dance outside. Wakaba, you are scattering the ashes. Nabu, are you just wandering in front of the Request Board, as always? Do a job." She looks at Makao with disappontment " Makao"He nervously shouts,"Say something!"With one hand on her hip frustrated she says,"Really, you guys are helpless. I won't say anything for today."Lucy quietly but nervously whispers, "You already said a lot of things. Is she from the disciplinary committee or something?"Happy then shows up "That'd Erza for you."Lucy then says, "She has a sharp tongue, but she looks like a normal person. I don't think you have to be so scared."Erza looking around the guild,"Are Natsu and Gray here?"They then appear withother trying not to look like they've been fighting. " Aye! H-Hi Erza." "We are getting along well, as always." "Aye!" Natsu sounded like Happy!A naive Erza happily responds, "I see. Close friends might fight sometimes but I like to see you guys are getting along well."Gray and Natsu nervously tells her, "No, we aren't that close" "Aye."I was still watching as Natsu and Gray. I can't until the day she finds out that they've been faking it the whole time. "why is Natsu's talking like Happy!" Lucy yelled freaks out cause she never see him act like that."What's got into Natsu?" Lucy asked. "He's scared. A few years ago he challenged Erza to flight and she beat him up pretty bad." Mirajane told while drawing a picture of the fight that happen between him and her. "After that she found Gray walking around naked so she decided to beat him up too" Mocca added looking amused. "And let's not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her." I told her laughing. " I am the only one that tied to her." I said. Erza and I have fought once we never could beat one other.Erza crossed her arms looking at Natsu, Gray, and me. "Emily, Natsu, Gray. When I was traveling, there was something that I heard that has me worried. normally I would consult with the master before acting but he's not here. You three are the strongest wizards here, I could really use your help." The room was quiet was she spoke. "we're met at the train station tomorrow morning."Gray and Natsu on the same team this should be interesting think to myself. "Emily, Erza, Natsu, and Gray all working together. I never saw that coming. This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen!" Mirajane said.~~~ Home ~~~"What do you think has so Erza worried?" I asked as I Was in the bathroom getting in my Pajamas."I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good at all." He said. I walked out of the bathroom into our bedroom. I saw Gray was in bed and Rai was sleeping beside our bed. Me and Gray stated living together a few months after we started dating.I walked over to bed and lay down next to gray looking at him. "whatever it is we stop it." I told him with a smile. "Yeah we will." he said laying down and .I turn my head up a little bit and smile at him. "I love you Gray." I told him. It's true I do love with everything I got. He smile at and rolled us over so he was on top of me. "I love you too Emily." He said then .

~~~The next day at the train~~~

as I watched Natsu and Gray fight once again. "Will those two every get along." I said to Rai who was next to me. "Luxray." He shook his head and lay down next to me. I was sitting next to Lucy. Happy was with us to eating a fish. Sweatdropping Lucy. "I don't know them, I don't know them!"she said "Lucy, why did you wanted to come long?" I asked her. Lucy sighed."Because Mira asked me to tag along.""Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" I heard Erza say. Gray and Natsu started acting like best friends again. I love it when Gray and Natsu do that cause they are so scared of her. "Not really." And then shocked by the amount of luggage Erza has "Tooooo much~ Tooooo much~ That's too much luggage!" Gray and Natsu then appear like friends say, "It's time to go good buddy!" "Aye!"Annoyed Lucy looks at them "Listen one Happy is enough" Erza once again fooled by their act, "Hmm getting along well is the most important thing", she said then looked at Lucy and started talking to her every time Erza wasn't looking Nastu and Gray would be at each others throats and when she look act"Hey Erza. I come with you, but only condition" Natu said. " shut up."Gray told him. Erza looks over at him,"Oh lets hear it." A confident Natsu says, "Okay, I want a rematch when we get back to fairy tail. "Dose he have a death wish! I think to myself. Even Gray tried to stop him. Erza Agreed to fight him when we get back."Yep he has a death whish." I said to Rai. "Lux." He nodded his head.~~~ On the train~~~We're on the train and Natsu is completely blue, his eyes blank and devoid of life as motion sickness has struck him once again. Poor Natsu. I think to myself. Natsu gets really motion sickness bad. I was lean against Gray. I had Lily on my lap. Pokémon. Rai was in his poke ball in my bag."I swear, you're pathetic Natsu.One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this." Gray said looks at Natsu. Lucy is sitting next to Erza across from us. Erza and Lucy move over to us as Nastu went and sat by her then she"there that should make the trip a litter easier on him." She told. "Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" Gray asks her. When he asked thatErza looking serious," The dark guild, Eisenwald. They are scheming something with some magic called 'Lullaby'" she told us. Lucy,Gray,and I looked at each other. "Lullaby?" Gray, Lucy, Happy, and I say simultaneously remembering the wizard that kidnaped Happy in the forest. Erza started tell us about how she hear them talking about Lullaby at bar she stopped at. Lucy asks "Lullaby? Like the song used to put babies to sleep?" Still holding Natsu faced down in her lap Erza says,"Yes. And it's been sealed so it has to be very powerful.""You sure the guys you saw are with Eisenwald?" I asked her. Upset Erza says,"Yes, I was careless and couldn't remember the name of Eligor. The ace of the dark guild Eisenwald. He accomplished many assassination requests and the people call him the Grim Reaper Eligor." Shocked by this Lucy says," Assassinations?:" I then quickly stated explains to her,"Naturally, assassination requests are prohibited by the Council, but Eisenwald prioritized money. As a result, they were banished from the Mage Guild League, 6 years ago. But they disobeyed the order and are still continuing their activities." Sweating and nervous Lucy says," Maybe I should go back" Happy grossed out says,"Your juices are oozing out" Angry Lucy responds"It's just sweat!" Erza still upset. "I failed. If I had realized the name of Eligor back then I would've punished them all. I would've made them tell me what they were planning." Lucy started sweating. Frightened Lucy looks at Erza, "Scary!""I see. Eisenwald is planning to do something with Lullaby. And it's definitely something evil, so you want to stop them." I summarizes. "Yes. I feel that I cannot oppose an entire guild on my own, and that is why I asked for your help. We're heading straight into Eisenwald!" Erza proclaims. "Sounds interesting!" Gray says. "Aye!" Happy agrees and I nodded.~~~~Onibas Station~~~~"Are those guys from Eisenwald still in this town?" Gray asked her as we were walking. " I don't know. We will find out soon." She told them. I could tell that Lucy was still nervous about this. I then notice that I didn't see Natsu anywhere. I stopped walking and looked around to see if I could find him. "um guys were's Nastu?" I asked making them stop too."I was all busy talking and forgot about him. What have I done? He has motion sickness! It's all my fault just punch me!" Gray and I look everywhere but at her and Lucy calmly says "thats a little much"Erza pulls down the lever while the worker freaks out,"Hey, you'll get me in trouble! Don't use the emergency lever" Calmly she responds, "It's for our comrade, please understand." Still upset he says,"You're pushing it!" Unfazed she says, " Please bring our baggage to the hotel." "Why me?" Gray, Happy, Lucy, And I just watch " I'm starting to think that everyone in the guild is just a little insane " A naked Gray says "Not me" Lucy then points to him and yells "Where are your clothes, then?""Guys." I said getting their attention and they all looked at me. "I am going to use Sky to see if see could find Nastu." I told them and they nodded "come out, Sky!" I shouted throws the poke ball in the air and the poke ball pops open and Sky comes out. Sky is a swellow Pokémon. "Sky go to that train and find Natsu. We'll meet you there."I told her and she nodded. "Swellow!".

 **A magic-powered car. it consumes the magic of the driver to boost it's speed.**

Lucy and I were in magic mobile. Gray was top and Erza was diving. "Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy starts shouting. Then He suddenly appears flying out of the train cart and crashes into Gray on top make them both fell to the ground hard. Sky was flying above them. "Natsu! You all right?" Erza asks as she stop the car. "Great Sky. ok Sky,return!" I told her points Her poke ball at her ans she returning into it."That hurt, you jerk!" Gray complains. "Shut up! You left me behind!" Natsu retorts in anger. "That we did, at least you unhurt. Somehow..." Erza says as she then grabs Natsu's head and slams it against the chest of her armor of her way of a hug. "That hurt! What do mean unhurt? I got into a fight with some wizard guy on the train." Natsu says. "Weird guy?" Lucy asks. "The guy who grabbed those Happy-eaters in the forest. He said he was part of Eisenwald or something." All of the sudden, Natsu is slapped really hard in the face by Erza without her gauntlet. "You idiot!" Erza yells in anger. This shocks Lucy as Gray and I stares with perplexed look. Erza started yelling at him for letting the guy get away. Natsu said he didn't and she started telling more at telling him that she told us on the train and forgetting that she knocked him out.He told us that the guy had a skull-shaped flute and it had 3 eyes. When he said that it got my attention. "Did you say 3 eyes flute?" I asked him and he nodded he's head. "Oh no it can't be that" I said to myself but the others heard. "What's wrong" Gray asked me. I looked at them with worry and fear in my eyes. "I know that flute. Lullaby the song of curse! Death Magic!" I told them making them all worry too.


End file.
